Lusa's adventure (Seekers)
by shadowfade425
Summary: <html><head></head>Lusa is a normal small black bear with a wonderful birth home until bear hunters had trapped her family leaving herself all alone, as she goes on traveling for help to find her family... her journey begins.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Lusa rolled on the grass playing with her brother Tolko as they tackled each other wildly in the forest.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Tolko laughed with delight. They continued playing until they heard _sphhh….bammm…..bammm _Lusa turned around bracing herself for a fight but realized that Tolko was gone! She raced through the trees back to her home only to find herself all alone…Fear swept over her as she looked through trees but still, no one was there. She was all alone in the forest by herself.

" No… it couldn't" she whimpered in depression unable to admit that she had lost her family.

The forest was silent as she prayed, hoping her family was alright. She was determined to find these people and to find her family, as she wondered around the trees searching for prey, at the edge of her eyes she saw a duck in a lake a few steps away...this was her chance. She leaned down crawling on the floor, her black sure helped her stay out of sight, as soon as she got close enough she pounced on the duck. letting her teeth sink into the meat. By dawn she had caught 4 ducks and prepared to eat, while feasting on her food she wondered, _will I ever find my parents?_ She wasn't sure herself but she knew that sometimes you have to make things true...


	2. the Journey

Lusa opened her eyes, realizing it was daytime, she got up ready to leave her beloved home, it was the time she had stared her journey. As she walked through trees and stepped on rocks, she would catch prey for the daytime meal. As she feasted other meal she heard a russell behind the bushes, once she heard it she instantly jumped up ready to fight. Her body in position to pounce on the attacker and beat him down, her eyes glaring at the small bush ready to see a enemy. As she waited there were a long silence until a voice spoke, coming from behind the bushes.

"I will not hurt you..." the voice was soft and gentle, that made her feel relaxed, but did not make her trust the creature.

"who are you and come out before I have no voice to fight!" she threatened as she waited for the creature to come out. Slowly she held her breath as she saw behind the bush revealed a brown bear. For a moment there were silence until the bear broke a the wall of silence.

"I do not mean to frighten you and in return I will help you..." the bear said peacefully, Lusa thought about what the bear had said reminding herself about the quest to find her mom.

"Then how can I know you are not trying to attack me?" I asked, still in position for a fight, I could tell he couldn't quite answer this question until he said something so shocking for a moment I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Because I knew your father... to prove myself I know your brother is Tolko and your mother and father lives somewhere close to this location." he replied. My eyes widened thinking he could help me, as I approved for him on my journey as we set off into the wild...

As we caught ducks and fish for our meal he asked me something I would not think he would ask.

"what happened to your parents?" his curiousity made me think of my little brother...

"My parents got kidnapped, I don't know how but I am determined to find them!" just saying that made me mad, but at the same time I felt helpless and worthless._ I have failed my responsibility I will never forgive myself for this_ I thought. After the meal was over the sky grew off as we stayed there for the night._ I will find them _I thought and dozed off to sleep.


	3. the battle

_sshhhhhhh... _I woke up seeing that my new partner, Kallik had woke up a long time ago, I could tell by the expression of her face, and how energetic she was.

"Are you ready?" Kallik asked as she practiced her pouncing skills.

"Yep!" I replied as I tried to keep my eyes open. As we went through trees we sniffed for scents for other bears territory, because of course it was the rules for other bears to cross their territory. As they sniffed around they saw a lake from a distance with fish in it, instantly I ran forward reaching the lake. My belly was starving!

"I'll-I'll go catch some fish for us." I stammered distracted from the swimming fish. As I dipped my body in the pull I glared at the fish I caught in sight. moving backward I leaped on to the ground landing on a fish, before it could wiggle out of my paw I gave it a slam in the head, carrying my fresh kill onto the land. As we finished our meal we were about to go when a voice came from a distance.

"What do you think you are doing here!" when we were close enough see him we backed away, his fur was brown his eyes furious as he glared at us noticing we ate his fish.

"Didn't you smell my scent! This is my territory, and why are you eating my prey!" he yelled in rage, after he said that I realized we forgot to smell for scents!

"I apologize sincerely.." I instantly said but that did not calm him at all. Instead it made him more furious!

"You want to fight huh, fine!" He yelled back, and before I can say anything he pounced on me rolling on the ground, I struggled to breath as his paw held on to my throat, I felt his claw sink into my scruff and pain over took me.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled in pain, and just before he could sink his teeth into my flesh. Kallik leaped on him slamming him down to the floor.

"You get off of her!" Kallik yelled as he gave another powerful swap in the head strong enough for him to stay unconscious. Gratefully I stood up to escape, as I walked I struggled as Kallik guided me out of the territory.

"Are you okay?" Kallik immediately asked.

"I'm fine..." I replied in pain from my injured leg, as soon as I took my next step I found myself collapsing onto the floor, blood trickled down my leg. I guessed that he could felt my desperation for help, because he told me to climb on his back.

"I can't..." I replied knowing he didn't want to carry me either, but he insisted so I climbed onto his back. His fur felt warm and soft as he carried me.

"Why are you doing this" I asked.

"you saved me and now you are carrying me, so why are you doing this?" I waited for a answer.

"because I believe your father and he was a kind man, so is you mother so I believe you are like them..." He answered

And for the rest of the ride we were silent.


	4. prey

As we traveled until sunset we stopped there for the night, as we sat on the ground admiring the sunset. Realizing I was starving I went to hunt.

" I'll hunt something for you too." I replied while walking through the trees

" Don't go far!" he reminded me. I sniffed the air smelling a strong scent of a rabbit, as I looked around, finally a flash of white caught my eye and I immediately dropped to the ground stalking the rabbit. I crept toward it and before it could dee me I launched myself onto the rabbit as I scooped it up and gave it a quick bite before it could escape. I grinned in satisfaction as I went back to Kallik carrying my rabbit in my mouth.

"Nice catch Lusa." he complimented as he munched on the rabbit gratefully. After we finished the meal we were off to go, this time my leg healed and I was able to walk but still struggled for balance.

"Sit down for a while.." He ordered, and as I sat down he started to examine the wound and sniffed it.

"cover the moss on your wound it will help it heal, and let it not get it infected." He said logically, I always admired Kallik's knowledge and I thanked him for the moss. As I covered the wound with moss, my wound instantly felt better as it created a fresh new feeling. He probably knew how comfortable it felt because in the corner of my eye, I saw Kallik grinning. I was about to say something when suddenly something rustled in the bushes, we both glanced at each other before creeping toward the bush as I signaled him to go on the other side of the bush. For a moment we kept quiet for a while until two ears poked out of the bushes, instantly I grabbed on to the ear and pulled the animal out. It was a rabbit, his big fearful eyes looked at me as he tried to wriggle out, the big round eyes reminded me of my brother which made my grip softer, but not soft enough for the fearful rabbit to wriggle out of my grip. I hesitated to kill it.

"Do we really need the rabbit?" I asked to Kallik hoping to let him go. His eyes stared at me but soon he replied.

"I don't need it but its up to you." He said and turned and continued walking through the woods. I sighed with relief as I letted go the rabbit watching it bound away into the forest. As I turned around I saw Kallik in a far distance walking on the rocky path as I trotted toward him, as I looked at him I wondered _Can I actually trust Kallik? _


End file.
